


A Risky Favour

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: While filming inside a gift shop during their trip abroad, Baekhyun gets a mischievous idea.





	A Risky Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is short and a bit pathetic for Kinktober but inspiration was hard to come by for this prompt. However, I hope you still enjoy it!

Public

“Twenty minutes, then we’re heading out to the pier.” The director said, not looking up from his clipboard and immediately going off to speak to the 2nd AD and one of the producers. It was lucky the shopping area was quiet, near to closing time, with all the tv crew milling around. They were using this pitstop as a rendezvous point before regrouping at a different location.

Joonmyun, Minseok, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were being filmed currently, while they waited to meet up with the rest of the band later. They’d been told at the start of their trip to Europe that they’d be given free reign as to where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do. However, it had been highly suggested that they take a quick shopping break since the director wanted a few shots of filler content in case the episode fell short of it’s usual runtime.

“Chanyeol, look.” Baekhyun picked up a sombrero from the shelf of hats and put it on. Chanyeol laughed.

“It’s nice!” He got one for himself. They tried on more hats, making each other giggle, until they noticed that nobody was even paying attention to them. The cameras were trailing their valiant leader around as he trawled through the postcard stands and talked to Minseok as if he wasn’t being filmed.

“He’s in his element.” Baekhyun snorted. Then his attention quickly shifted. “Hey, come over here, they’ve got t-shirts.” He grabbed Chanyeol by the wrist and pulled him to the very back of the store where an entire wall was dedicated to garish souvenir t-shirts in all sorts of bright colours.

“Ooh, I like this one.” Chanyeol said as he fished out a hideous patterned shirt from the back of the rack. It was brown, orange and green, and large even for Chanyeol’s standards.

Baekhyun cackled. “You have _got_ to try it on!” He shoved the younger boy in the direction of the small changing booth in the corner. Chanyeol ducked inside and pulled the curtain across while Baekhyun waited.

Baekhyun peered back over to where the camera was still focussed on Joonmyun and Minseok. Then he pulled out his phone to check the time. They still had fifteen minutes left though perhaps the producers would consider stopping filming for some of that time since they couldn’t possibly get that much good content out of the four of them meandering around a tacky gift shop. To Baekhyun’s surprise, he actually then saw the camera being lowered, as if they’d read his thoughts. The crew were all talking amongst themselves, making phone calls and checking the equipment. It was like they’d forgotten all about him and Chanyeol.

“How’s it looking?” He called back and heard the curtain slide across. He turned around and promptly burst into laughter.

“I’m ready for my close up.” Chanyeol announced, proudly showing off his enormous, ugly shirt, standing in something of a superhero pose.

“Oh my god…” Baekhyun gasped, amusement still lighting up his features. “You’ve never looked sexier.”

“I know right.” Chanyeol winked at him and suddenly, Baekhyun had a devious idea.

“No I mean it, it makes me want to rip it right off you.” He said, his voice turning sultry.

But Chanyeol just laughed. “Maybe later.” He began pulling the curtain back across to put his own t-shirt back on. Baekhyun jumped into the changing booth at the last second.

“No, now.” He insisted.

“Baekhyun, you’re crazy. There’s an entire film crew out there.” Chanyeol gawped at him in disbelief. “Plus, we’re in a _changing cubicle._”

“Yeah, so? Haven’t you ever wanted to do it in a public place?” Baekhyun teased. He stepped even closer to Chanyeol despite how close their proximity already was considering where they were. “Come on~.” He whined.

“Baek~.” Chanyeol whined back.

“They’re not even filming anymore.” Baekhyun said. He ran his hands up Chanyeol’s torso and brought them around his neck, urging him to lean down so they could kiss. Chanyeol’s fingers automatically went to Baekhyun’s hips though he tried to resist the pouty lips coming towards him.

Baekhyun finally got his way when he stood up onto his tiptoes and managed to lock their mouths together. Chanyeol was quickly defeated, especially with how Baekhyun didn’t mess around trying to be slow and romantic. He immediately stuck his tongue down the taller boy’s throat, chaotically moving their lips together, already feeling saliva on his chin. Baekhyun pulled the larger frame over him against the wall of the booth, wanting Chanyeol to take control but it was the wrong move to make.

Chanyeol pulled away. “Do you know how much shit we’ll be in if we get caught?!”

Baekhyun moaned softly as he felt the uncomfortable pressure of his cock hardening under his clothes. “Then we won’t get caught.” He stated and this time pushed Chanyeol against the wall, dropping to his knees in an instant.

“Baek!” Chanyeol squeaked.

Baekhyun ignored him and yanked his shorts down, boxers and all, mildly amused that Chanyeol was also hard despite his protests. He laved around the tip of the younger boy’s erection, drawing it into his mouth. Chanyeol gasped, then bit his lip to stop anymore noise leaking out. His hands worked their way into Baekhyun’s hair as the latter took more and more of his cock into his mouth, licking and sucking with every bob downwards.

Ordinarily, Baekhyun wouldn’t get off that much going down on Chanyeol. Not that he didn’t enjoy pleasuring the other boy, but let’s face it, sucking dick was a one-way street. However, with the thrill of their position being so risky, an entire camera crew and two of their band members less than twenty feet away, Baekhyun was getting harder by the second and it spurred him on to get Chanyeol off, humming little moans around his dick that made the younger boy’s breath hitch and fingers tighten in Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun brought a hand up and expertly fondled Chanyeol’s balls before sliding it around the base of his cock for stability. Then he picked up the pace, sliding his mouth up and down, up and down, making sure to swirl his tongue into the slit at the top. Chanyeol was panting heavily, furiously trying not to make a sound but every so often, a whimper would slip out. Baekhyun could tell he was getting close and so, not wanting to leave any evidence, he took a couple breaths through his nose then took Chanyeol all the way in until his cock hit the back of his throat.

Chanyeol came with a strangled moan, shooting his release down Baekhyun’s throat who did his best to swallow it all, though some still trickled out of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and licked at the residue like a cat.

“Shit… Baek.” Chanyeol was muddled with a post-orgasm daze and he slumped against the wall, reaching out blindly for the other boy; he always needed to be close and cuddly after their sexual exploits. Baekhyun stood up with a mischievous grin.

“I knew you’d like it.” He said as he snuggled into Chanyeol’s arms. “But now it’s my tur-”

_“Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Where are you?!” _It was the director.

“Oh crap.” Chanyeol scrambled to get his shorts back up.

“That’s just bloody typical.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as readjusted his own bottoms to make his softening, yet still attentive, member less obvious.

_“Baek?!” _Now Joonmyun was yelling for them and he seemed to know where they were as his voice got closer to the changing booth.

Baekhyun took the initiative and hopped out of their hiding spot. “Sorry, Chanyeol got his head stuck in a sleeve.”

Joonmyun stared at him for a very long, tense moment, scrutinising Baekhyun’s words, one eyebrow slowly raising. “Again?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s those uncoordinated limbs of his.”

“Alright, alright, simmer down. It could happen to anyone.” Chanyeol said as he emerged, giving Baekhyun an unimpressed look.

“Yeah well, you owe me one.” Baekhyun then murmured once Joonmyun starting leading them off to the front of the store.

“Oh just you wait.” Chanyeol replied, smirking evilly. “I’ve got big plans for later.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Chanyeol's plans for later are? ;)


End file.
